Curiosity Got the Wolverine
by VerelLupin
Summary: Sometimes curiosity gets more than a cat. Why eavesdropping with your mutant powers is bad. Rogan!
1. Chapter 1

**Wolverine & Rogue belong to me **

**and Logan and Marie belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.**

**Just kidding he owns all of them...Lucky Bastard**

**I do own a Wolverine figure with motorcycle, which he stole from Scott.**

**Reviews welcome...even flames ; **

* * *

The Wolverine was curious. Now keep in mind, the Wolverine was never curious. Angry, Hungry, Annoyed, Violent, In Heat but never ever curious. It was simple really, it couldn't be bothered.

It wasn't a survival instinct, it was prey instinct not predator, so it being curious was odd.

It was curious about his mate. He had awoken and not felt her presence in the mansion. Having shared her mind at some point, her not being around could mean danger to her, which was not an option for him.

Now Logan knew that Marie was not his, the Wolverine made no such distinction. In Logan's mind it was wrong because of her age and their past, regardless of the fact that she no longer was a teenager.

In fact Logan couldn't get past the 'eww, she's a kid and I'm practically her old man stage.' at least not awake he couldn't. Wolverine was the subconscious and got to enjoy Logan's suppressed thoughts.

Wolverine was enamored of Marie and since he naturally claimed her, he was never curious about her, she just was. Now Jean was such a shallow infatuation that it never made it to the Wolverine. Marie had been in the Wolverine's side and he in hers when he tasted her life force and naturally he wanted more.

So while Logan was asleep the Wolverine sleepwalked his shared body to look for his mate. His enhanced senses located her scent outside the mansion. Once there, he saw no Marie, he continued and searched the trail that led to the University.

Storm had established a university of a kind for Xavier's Older student's, with such a dangerous world some of the students wouldn't risk being outside the grounds.

The university library loomed in front of Wolverine as he continued tracking Marie, this library was bigger than the mansion one but the mansion one was bigger than most public libraries. So searching was tedious.

Luckily he easily followed her scent. Unfortunately, he encountered another similar smell. The Popsicle, the Wolverine growled in anger. How he hated that scent, it reminded him of the man responsible of wounding her.

Now hurting his Marie would have seen the Popsicle boy broken into icicles but she had intervened. Saying in that southern accent that became more pronounced the more upset she was," Logan, Suga, it make no never mind to me. Our relationship was endin' anyway." she then hung onto him and sobbed.

Logan was considerably freaked especially since he was rather happy over the breakup and the Wolverine had stepped in an comforted her.

Wolverine shook the memory off violently, like a dog in the rain and listened to the conversation before him. "Bobby, I told you it's ok. What happened had to happen and I don't want to be anything but friends with you." she said clearly annoyed.

"Let me make it up to you , don't end it like this, Marie." Bobby pleaded. "Don't call me that, you have not right' "she said her accent becoming clearer.

"Why, because someone else does. Who calls you that, Rogue?" he asked emphasizing her X-Men name.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." she replied tears creeping into her voice.

"You may be blind, but I'm not. Nobody is, not even Wolverine." he yelled back at her.

At this point, said Wolverine had moved closer and was trying to control unsheathing his claws and digging him into the stupid icicle.

"Why you gotta bring him into it every time we have a fight." she asked, her voice cracking.

"Because you give him preference over you, while he's just embarrassed by your schoolgirl crush." he snarled.

Slap! The sound of flesh hitting flesh ricochet around the room, bringing a stinging silence to the heated argument. "Don't you ever bring up Logan or my relationship or lack of. Ever!" she enunciated angrily.

"I didn't mean…" Marie cut him off mid sentence, " Don't make me stop being friends too, Bobby." she said clearly struggling to keep the tears out her voice and failing.

"Mar..Rogue. Give me a chance. I can love you the way he never will." Bobby pleaded. At this statement Wolverine snorted.

"What was that?" Marie asked quietly. "I didn't hear anything." Bobby replied.

Wolverine quickly hid and they went back to their conversation. "Bobby, I don't love you and you don't love me. You just want to beat Wolverine. I know he doesn't care but I do care about him, so let it go." she said her voice cracking completely.

"He'll hurt you again, you know it. First it was the leaving and then Dr. Grey." Wolverine snarled at this comment. "There will always be something."

"Just stop, I don't want to hear this." she said turning away from him and closer to Wolverine's side. Her scent was anguished and the Wolverine whined in despair.

"You have to…" he pauses " You can't hang out here forever in the hope that one day he'll notice you." he said, a note of defeat in his voice.

"Just…Go" she said, the words broken up by sobs.

"I do love you…Marie" he said and walked out of the alcove they were in.

"Hey Bub." Wolverine jumped off the bookcase he had been sitting on and approached Bobby.

"Wolverine!" Bobby's voice cracking at an unnatural pitch.

"Next time, you talk to Marie." he paused emphasizing her name. "They'll find you in cubes." he growled.

"I said nothing that wasn't true." Bobby said standing his full height for once not showing fear.

"So what did you say, Ice cream boy." Wolverine snarled as he shoved Bobby hard against a bookcase.

"I said the truth, Logan. You don't care about her." he gasped for air, pulling at Wolverine's hands.

"She's mine." he said placing on lone claw against his jugular. "Got that!" he growled.

Wolverine dropped him and Bobby stared at him, and bailed. Logan angry was one thing. Wolverine angry had only happened when the mansion had been invaded. Bobby was not gonna stick around for that.

"Logan?" Wolverine put away his claws as he turned and looked at his Marie. She was bathed in the glowing light of the lamp behind her. "What are you doin' here." she asked.

"Nothing , just curious." he said not looking at her.

"Logan, were you eavesdroppin'" she yelled at him

"No. Just curious where you were." he said looking at her angry heart-shaped face.

"You heard everything, didn't you." she accused.

Only Marie could reduce the dangerous and powerful Wolverine into a cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**They Belong to Stan Lee Still...**

**Hope you enjoy the update. ****Wolverine was being a pain (growl)**

* * *

Marie turned away from Bobby. She waited until his steps had almost faded before searching out Wolverine. 

Marie was livid, '**How dare he? Spy on me.' **Marie heard him growl a threat but did nothing to help Bobby.

"Logan?" Wolverine put away his claws as he turned and looked at her. She could see her shadow in the light of the lamp behind her. "What are you doin' here." she asked.

"Nothing , just curious." he said not looking at her.

"Logan, were you eavesdroppin'" she yelled at him

"No. Just curious where you were." he said looking at her angry heart-shaped face."You heard everything, didn't you." she accused.

Marie almost laughed, he looked like a scolded little boy. "You hear' that old sayin' about curiosity and a cat? Why were you curious?"

Logan would have shrugged off her question and grunted something about her being a kid. The Wolverine however was still in control. "You weren't in the house." he replied.

Marie couldn't quite pin it but there was something off about Logan tonight. "I came out to get a book and a walk." Wolverine sniffed the air experimentally, glad that Ice Boy's scent was almost gone from hers.

"Logan, you ok?" Marie approached him, he stared back at her. He stepped closer to her, one lone claw unsheathing. Caressing the chain, he had given her so many years ago.

Marie's eyes widened in confusion, he seemed to be leaning closer to her. She could almost feel his breath on her lips. He stopped, his eyes going blank. A pitiful growl coming from within him.

Wolverine could feel himself being dragged back. Logan was walking and forcibly shoving the Wolverine back in his cage. '**Shouldn't have these feeling for little Marie' **Logan said. **'She's not so little bub. She's ours, we claimed her first.' **The Wolverine shouted back. **'Our mate, she know us.'**

"Suga'? You're scaring me." Marie rushed to him, he sank to the floor. Logan grabbed his head, before his adamantium coated body collided with the ground violently.

Logan opened his eyes, he was aware of a tear-stained face cupping his own. For a moment, he felt the old panic, **'Had he hurt her, again.' **He scanned her body for any claw shaped marks. She must be ok, otherwise he would have for sure felt the pull of her powers. He would have made sure of it himself.

He sat up gingerly, she was kneeling over him. Her dark hair caressing his bare shoulders, Logan could feel delicate gloved hands touching his face and body.

The silk material felt good on his heated body. Unsure why he was out of his bed and in Marie's arms, Logan got up. He placed some much needed space between him and her.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, the wolverine whined at the injustice of it all. "We better get back," her voice brought him out of his inner fight. "Sure, where are we kid?" Marie visibly flinched at the nickname.

"The library, Logan. Where did you think you were?" her tone was definitely wounded. **'What I do know.' **He thought, her stiff spine and forceful steps making her displeasure obvious.

"Hey, Kid wait up! Did I do something?" he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and look him in the eyes.

"That's the problem, Logan you neve' do anything'" she said, angry for letting herself hope. "The saddest thing is that Bobby was righ' about you and me. Goodnight Logan." Logan stood there, completely confused as to what had happened.

Without warning he sliced the nearest tree and watched in satisfaction as it hit the ground with a thud.

He made his way back to his room, wishing it was Marie he was going back to. The Wolverine was finally beginning to get through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... I'm back. **

**Sorry for the super long wait. I've had so many flipping ideas, it's been hard to put them all down. **

**Hope you enjoy me torturing poor Wolverine...**

* * *

Wolverine was rabid. He threw himself against the cage over and over. Logan had hidden him away when he'd finally begun making contact with his Marie. He paced his cell, keeping up a constant stream of profanities which he yelled as loudly as possible.

Logan on the other hand, was trying to figure out what had happened two nights ago. He decided maybe now was the time to threaten some info out of the ice stick. **'What the hell was that kid's name?**

He found said kid in the danger room fighting a hologram of him. He watched Bobby try to beat him. His amusement however was short lived, as Bobby delivered a vicious ice blast knocking down but not beating the simulated Wolverine.

Logan arrogantly leaned on the control switch, turning off all the light in the room. Bobby was plunged into darkness and thanks to the bucket loads of money the Professor had invested, Logan could still see him.

His heat signature was picked up and displayed in various monitors around him.

"How about you practice with the real thing." he growled. Bobby turned his head in the direction of the voice, jealousy spiking every word.

"Sure thing, there's no Marie to stop you now." Bobby shouted up at the control room.

A whinny high pitched feedback forced Bobby to his knees, the sound bouncing around the danger room and his skull. Well he was in for it now. "I'm not afraid of you Logan," he shouted bravely.

"Let's see about that, bub!" the voice was quickly behind him. Lights came back on, bewildered Bobby spun around. Five inches of claw were sticking out of the ice shield he had barely had a chance to put up.

If he had hesitated, he would have had a new nose courtesy of Logan. Bobby stared at the claw; it was covered with tiny flecks of ice, like a bizarre snowflake.

Only most snowflakes didn't have several pounds of steel attached to it. The bulk of Logan hit Bobby square on, knocking the young man clear across the room. "Not bad, cubes. I guess I can stop going so easy on you," with a roar, the wolverine took over.

Logan found himself trapped within his own personality,** 'What the hell?'** He pushed the bars of the cage and they yielded. He frowned but continued walking around his own subconscious. Wolverine had taken over and the fight was becoming very one sided.

Without warning Logan was painfully shoved back into control. This was becoming a daily occurrence.

He had been thrown into an ice covered wall; the impact hard enough to jar him. He forced his breathing to calm, the taste of snow deep within his nose. His eyes watered at the sudden hiss of cool air rushing around him. He blinked, the pain making his world turn on its axis.

Snow boy was on the floor at least he thought it was, his eyes were still streaming making impossible to see. Another figure emerged, it came into depressing clarity. It was kneeling next to him; he saw and recognized the wispy brown strands caressing Bobby.

"What's happening to me," Wolverine roared but the effort was too much and he slumped into oblivion.

Bobby had not known what else to do. Wolverine seemed a different person, not the cocky jerk he was usually. This was the savage military Wolverine. Bobby tried to freeze him, but Wolverine's anger had given him an edge that Bobby couldn't comprehend much less fight.

He had made the mistake of bringing Rogue into the fight and he was paying for it. "Why do you hurt her? Why can't you just leave and never come back." Bobby shouted throwing icicles and blasts of ice at him.

Logan had seemed to slow down, his face more animalistic. Bobby had tried to continue the fight but the intensity of it was beyond his years.

"Stay away from her, she's mine. I've had her, she's my mate." Wolverine had shouted at him, for a moment Bobby saw it, the wild eyed look of a wounded animal. His hesitation cost him and Wolverine took advantage to throw a vicious jab at him. Only his ice form had blunted the force, but he felt his rib puncture his lung.

The way he was being carved, felt like an ice sculpture. Bobby gathered the last of his strength and slammed Wolverine into the wall.

Bobby tried to focus but he was slipping away, the pain forced him to the ground. A voice screamed his name and he blinked as the lights flared brightly.

He saw a flash of white on brown and heard a roar of, "What's happening to me." Then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the encouragement and reviews!!**

**They warmed my little heart and inspired three whole chapters... Yay!!**

**You guys all rock out loud!!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Marie had spent the last few days making it her mission to move on. She had hoped that Logan would eventually see her as the woman she was but after last night that dream had begun to wane. The promise of whatever Logan was about to do in the library kept invading her thoughts.

What was going on with him, first he got all territorial and then he'd be unapproachable. She was so confused, after that she feared he would never see her as anything but the scrawny kid he picked up all those years ago.

So Rogue, she always thought of herself as Rogue when she had to do something difficult, had decided to concentrate on school and her lessons with Beast. He was helping her to manipulate her powers and once she got that , she could begin to manipulate her feelings as well.

At least she hoped. **'Do I really want to stop loving him? Can I?' and if she controlled her powers, could that mean they could touch?' **the disturbing thoughts chased themselves around her head.

Marie cupped her head in her hands, the beginning of a horrible migraine was already in progress. She slid off her stool and padded slowly over to the slab that held the comatose Logan.

"Logan? Hon, what happened down there?" Marie leaned in, laying a gloved hand against his shadowed cheek. She moved aside some wires, delicately climbed onto his bed. Marie curled her small frame against his. " Suga' come back to me."

Falling into a fitful sleep, her mind replayed the images of a few hours ago.

**Danger Room - Hours Earlier**

Marie peeled herself from the wall, barely missing Storm running her over in her continued mad dash down the corridor. Whatever had happened had to be serious. Storm could be very forceful but she never forgot her manners.

Marie tore after, her boots no longer touching the floor. **'Please don't be Logan, '** she thought panicked, not realizing she had started to glide rather than run.

The danger room was dim, barely enough light to see the two combatants. Storm stopped abruptly causing Marie to crash into her. Beast completed the domino effect and all three tumbled onto the floor.

"What in heavens…" Beast's comment went unfinished. The explosive sound of claws scraping ice echoed in the room. Bobby had Wolverine dangling from a huge chunk of ice imbedded in his shoulder. He ripped it from his shoulder, flinging the bloody piece against its maker.

A sheet of snow decorated Bobby's combat boots, clearly Wolverine had been hard at work. Bobby screamed out, "Why can't you stop hurting her. Why can't you leave and never come back." A wave of ice crystals flew through the air, nicking and taking bites of Wolverine.

Wolverine was enraged as he moved towards Bobby. Covering his eyes with his blades, the barrage of ice only succeeding in eliciting a growl from him. Ferociously he hacked at Bobby's ice form.

Her heart was in her throat. It was obvious this fight had been going on for some time. Both Bobby and Logan were tiring, especially Bobby.

Logan reached his target, his claws digging deep into him. Somewhere someone screamed, loud and high pitched. Marie realized it was her when Storm threw the lights on finally awakening all of them from the slaughter going on.

Marie pushed the doors, shoving back Beast with a strength born of desperation. Her mind was confused, she wanted to protect them both. She knew that Logan could take care of himself but this was not the man she knew.

Bobby was no match, she had to see to him first.

He cradled his side and sending one last punishing blast at Wolverine, he collapsed just as the door wooshed open. She ran to him, she heard Logan wail as if from far away.

Bobby passed out, a puddle of blood forming beneath him. His frozen body thawing out like a bizarre snow man, equal parts blood and ice. She stood on shaky legs, Storm moving her away to tend to him. She backed up against the wall, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

She could not absorb the carnage she had just seen. Startled at finding something warm in the frozen wasteland the danger room had become. Turning she came face to face with Logan. He was suspended from several icicles, a blue tinge around the wounds.

Marie stuffed her hand into her mouth, the hysterical cry bubbling up to the surface. His face looked like meat, his power attempting to heal the overwhelming damage.

She quickly regained her senses. "This is gonna hurt, so it's a good thing you're out, Logan," she uttered. She took her glove off and lightly kissed him. The pull was immediate but she took just enough for a single claw to emerge from her knuckles.

With a cry, she swiped at the icicles pinning him. They shattered under the force of her hit. Gently she forced him through the stub left. He slumped to the ground, nearly crushing her with his dead weight.

"Beast, please over here." she shouted. Logan was half sprawled on her, his face buried in her chest. Once off her, he was levitated and carried to the infirmary.

Students crowded the corridors, parting from the procession of wounded X-Men. Storm's anger had unleashed a torrent of rain and lighting unseen since the death of the Professor.

She turned to gaze at Rogue, the young woman's face was wiped of all emotion. She would get to the bottom of whatever was going between Marie, Logan and Bobby. When she did, if Wolverine was responsible for this mess he would wish he was still unconscious.

Rogue anxiously walked behind Beast and Storm, who carried Bobby. She put a brave face on for everybody, ignoring Storm's questioning gaze.

She locked her eyes on Logan's form, she knew that she needed her to be strong for him and when he woke up, she'd be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its short; but I can promise another chapter soon...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Wolverine sat up, pushing the blankets away. This wasn't the infirmary, he'd been there enough times to know that room inside and out. He recognized his clothes and boots hanging off the bed post.

Somehow he'd been moved to his room. Last he remembered he was in the danger room taunting ice boy and he gulped, Marie touching him or was that a pain induced hallucination.

Stumbling out of his room, he burst onto the hallway. It was dark and silent. The mansion was never truly silent not even at night. Maybe he could locate, "What was that kid's name?" Claws immediately came out ready to fillet whoever was trying to sneak up on him.

"His name is Bobby…Bobby Drake." Logan answered, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "What the hell?" Wolverine walked up to Logan, his cigar dangling unlit from his mouth.

"I don't recall asking for your help, pal." He replied, his claws still out and spoiling for a fight. "You know who I am?" Logan responded bringing out his own. Wolverine paused for a second, sniffing the air. "You're me," he replied eyeing him in shock

"That's a big problem don't you think." Logan uttered, pulling the cigar from Wolverine's mouth. The flame lit up his face and Logan studied his other side. **'Was this what the world saw, was this how Marie saw him?'** this bothered him.

Wolverine shook his head in response, obviously they still shared the same mind. Most of the time anyways.

"Marie? I can…" Wolverine stopped mid sentence. Inhaling he caught her scent, rich and more importantly still present. He pushed past Logan, running towards the library. "Oh, hell!" the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air as Logan put out their cigar on his hand. He placed it in his jacket pocket and ran.

He made it to the library and was severely glad he'd put away the cigar. Standing entangled in a frenzied kiss was Wolverine and Marie.

Marie was wrapped around Wolverine, his hands supporting her backside. She ran her hands through his crazy hair, kissing every inch she could reach. Wolverine had now pinned her against the wall. Marie had pulled his jacket off, biting buttons off his shirt in her haste to touch him.

Wolverine was no slouch; one hand was still supporting her, though it had moved and was now inside her skirt. The other was busy peeling her blouse, "hon! Why you ruined a perfectly good shirt." She giggled. "Buy you another one, Marie honey." Wolverine replied, pressing her closer to him.

Logan snapped out of his trance, his face a mask of hostility and betrayal at their steamy reunion. He dug his claw into Wolverine, dragging him backward. Pain exploded in his own shoulder followed by a visible stain of red on his shirt front.

"Logan, stop. Leave him alone." He felt Marie jump on top of him, her little fists pounding on his wounded area. Wolverine echoed Logan's pain.

Logan released Wolverine and grabbed Marie. He shook her but realized she was not the Marie he was used to and it was hard not to acknowledge it. Gone was the little girl, in her place was a very angry woman. She still had the long brown hair but it was wavy and the white streak curled against her pale skin in a seductive manner that would have put Jean to shame.

"When did you get so grown up, darlin'." His eyes traveled over her, taking in all the curves she hid so well. His hands rested on her waist. She grabbed them, they roved past her waist and up to her back. "I grew up along time ago, Logan'," her hands still holding onto his, she guided and traced the part of her that Wolverine had touched so possesively. "You just weren't paying attention."

He groaned out loud, "This is wrong, Marie." He whispered raggedly, his fingers splaying across her back. Trying to maintain some of his hunger in check as he inhaled her scent deeply. "Why?" she whispered arching her back pushing him flush against her.

"Logan? What going on here?" Rogue asked from the floor, helping Wolverine up. Big Brown eyes staring in confusion at Logan's hold on Marie. He let her go and focused on Rogue.

"Two Maries?" Logan asked. Rogue was now standing by Wolverine, curled protectively in his arms. Wolverine shook his head, "nope not two Maries, but one Marie and one Rogue."

Rogue and Marie pulled apart from Logan and Wolverine and moved towards each other. They clasped hands and touched each other's faces. One a childish version, the other womanly.

"I think were going to be here a while." Logan muttered. Wolverine just nodded in agreement before asking, "Where are we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I have not forgotten but my other stories were milking me dry. **

**(Ewww that's a way gross visual. Sorry!!)**

**Anyway more coming soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wolverine circled Marie and Rogue absolutely fascinated. "Wolverine, stop that." Marie snapped, "You resemble a vulture." Logan snickered and shrugged at the malevolent glance sent his way.

"So what did I finally snap or what?" he asked gruffly. "You're one hell of a hallucination." Wolverine whispered to Marie. She blushed prettily and Rogue moved out of the way and towards Logan.

"Logan, we are gonna get out of here aren't we?" Rogue's question snapped Wolverine from his ogling of Marie. Logan looked at the door and stood. "Yeah, kid."

"Don't call me…her that." three voices shouted at him.

"Come on." he gestured taking Rogue's gloved hand in his own. He was amazed at how easy it was to fall back into old habits. "You two coming?"

Wolverine and Marie turned to him, they had identical guilty looks. "You said you'd take care of it sugah!" Marie snapped at Wolverine. "He's stubborn I can't help that." he apologized but stole a quick kiss. Marie smacked him and gave Logan a decidedly dirty look.

They broke into pairs, Wolverine and Marie on one side and Rogue and Logan on the other. "I suggest we first decide what the hell you're all doing here and then go in groups and search the mansion. Logan paused long enough to groan out loud. "Will you two stop that!" Logan shouted at the pair nuzzling on the library couch.

Logan rolled his eyes in disgust, **'When had he turned into a mush ball.' **Realizing they weren't going to stop anytime soon, he kicked Wolverine hard in the knee. Logan remembered too late that anything he did to his counterpart would visit him as well.

He breathed through the pain, deciding it better to ignore the amorous pair. He searched the room for Rogue, she sat perched on an identical couch behind him. She was covertly watching them. "So any ideas where we are?" she asked her hands nervously pulling at her long white streak. "I'm scared Logan," she mumbled.

He motioned her over and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her face against his denim jacket and faced the others. "What are staring at?" Logan asked aggressively. Wolverine gave him a metal finger but settled very comfortably with Marie mimicking Rogue's position.

"Let's not fight, why don't we explore the mansion? Maybe we can find some clues." Marie suggested. Wolverine shrugged but jumped to his feet. Marie followed with Logan and Rogue behind them.

"One rule, Rogue comes with me." Wolverine said lifting Rogue from Logan's arms. "I don't think so, Bub." Logan snarled and yanked Rogue back. Rogue's eyes were wide and pleading as each one pulled her back and forth. Not sure if they could hurt her other self in this bizarre place or not Marie put an end to the fight.

"Boys, I am…I mean she is not a chew toy. Drop her." Marie shouted. In hindsight maybe she should have phrased it better. **'Lord knew he…they could be dense as hell.'**

Rogue dusted herself as she got up off the floor. Logan stuck his hands in his pockets cringing as she limped over to the arrogantly smiling Wolverine. She reached out on tip toe and slapped him. Logan laughed out loud as his counterparts stupefied look.

**'Yep it was worth feeling the pain just to see Wolverine get smacked around by his little Rogue.' **His own amusement was short lived as she reached over and slapped him too. "tha' was for droppin' meh"

"Dammit, you already slapped me once. Didn't have to do it again." wailed Wolverine. Rogue rounded on him. Wolverine suddenly realized that the Professor's wood floors couldn't have been too nice to land on.

Marie unable to stifle her humor any longer burst out laughing. Wiping tears from her eyes she approached both wounded males. "Alrigh' boys how about I go with Logan and Rogue you go with Wolverine. It might make him remember there's more to our relationship than sex."

The group of Rogue and Wolverine went left and Marie and Logan went right. "So you have a relationship with that idiot." Logan asked.

Marie shook her head at him, "Logan, you are that idiot."


	7. Chapter 7

**I swear this one and two others are on my list of stories to finish before May. **

**Keep your fingers crossed that I can do it.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"So what's all this about Suga'?" Marie asked periodically checking rooms as they went by them. Apparently aside from their other selves, the mansion was empty. That did not bode well for the foursome.

"How the hell should I know. I just woke up and then I was here." Logan was still having a hard time accepting that his baser self had no cares about laying hands on his Marie. " How long have you been here?" Logan asked Marie who had stopped halfway down the corridor.

She dropped to one knee as her hand clutched at her head. "What?" she asked. A series of colored lights had exploded painfully in front of her eyes. Logan's footsteps had stopped and were returning to her.

"You ok?" His large figure loomed over and it dawned on her why he had such a hard time seeing her as an adult. A lot of their situations kept putting them in parent / child roles. She shakily got to her feet and resumed walking.

Logan held her gloved elbow firmly since she was attempting to walk off without him. She glared at him but he didn't let go. He need to make sure she was steady before letting go. "I'm fine."

"Are you? 'cause I just saw you almost take a nasty spill to the ground." He knew he could let her go but something urged him not to. He changed his position and gripped her hand.

"I hate when that happens." she muttered not once glancing at their entwined hands.

"What happened?"

His question went unanswered as they came upon the Professor's old office. Cautiously she inched towards it. The office was not on the third floor where it should have been and that immediately set up Logan's weariness. She placed a hand against the wooden surface.

He moved in front of her effectively shielding her with his body while he turned the knob. Claws out he kicked the door open. They were greeted by silence and a soft breeze. One of the windows had been left open and the office was chilly.

Marie rubbed her arms but was halted as the heavy fabric of Logan's jacket slipped over her shoulders. She glanced out the window but it was completely dark, the grounds bathed in shadow. Logan was exploring the desk. He riffled through drawers and cabinets but came up empty.

"There's nothing." Logan announced.

Marie examined their surroundings. It was the professor's office but it wasn't. She studied the couch carefully and pointed it out to Logan.

Logan saw nothing but a very elegant couch and a coffee table. Nothing out of the ordinary then he saw it. In the space of a second the couch had been replaced by a metal table. He directed his gaze to another part of the room and it too flickered and the paneled walls became the blue metal ones of the infirmary.

Marie gasped as a hazy figure of Logan appeared on the metal slab. Logan turned to her but she remained frozenly staring at the harmless couch.

"Logan, I know where we are. In fact I know why both of us are here. I think you died or almost did and I brought you back." She said carefully approaching the stunned man. The infirmary disappeared and the office was once again in its place.

Logan looked down at his own body and realized he was no longer wearing his shirt. He was wearing only his pants. Electrodes were attached to every bit of his bare chest, he backed up and felt cold metal instead of quality leather that had been there moments before.

Marie perched on the coffee table as Logan sat on the divan. "What do you remember before you found us in the library? She asked.

He felt her gently pull off each one of the wires but every time one came off another would appear in its place. "I got into a fight with Bobby Drake and then I woke up in my room and found you and others."

"Logan, you were seriously injured. I think your mind might have called me to look after you." she said gently caressing his face. "Rogue and I are just an echo of the real Marie. We must have been hidden deeply in the recesses of your mind and only came out when you were unable to keep us closed off.

"How is that possible? Marie, you were just a kid when I saved you. You still are."

"Am I? Really look at me." she commanded.

Logan pulled away his head beginning to pound again. "What do want from me? I can't give you what you want. I love…I love …I loved Jean…"

"Jean's not here. I am. I'm not real honey you conjured me up so maybe you need to have a real long talk with yourself before you make any more declarations." Marie replied without a hint of reproach.

Logan growled and shoved his claws into the couch. "You're too young. I could be your father. " Marie sat on the Professor's desk watching as he destroyed the furniture. "I shouldn't even be thinking of you like this." He hacked at each piece until stuffing coated the air and hid her from view.

"I can't give you anything. I have nothing. You're just little Marie, you're little Rogue." he mumbled.

**'What was the matter with him. Why where there two of her? Had he cracked? Was that why he was seeing two Maries? wait…not two Maries'**

"Only one Marie," Logan uttered.

Marie remained on the desk but her eyes glowed with his epiphany. "One what?"

Logan sheathed his claws stepping over the ruined sofa and clasping her about the waist. "Only one Marie." he said gruffly.

"That's right. But why only one Marie?" she asked helping him along.

Logan racked his brain trying to grasp what she was asking. The answer was there at the edge of his mind. Just like Alkali Lake, it was within reach but hidden. He knew why, he just had to figure it out.

"Why one Marie?" she asked him again. Her hands curled around his shoulders as pain racked her anew and she trembled against him.

"Logan!!!" she screamed and faded from his arms.

"Marie!"

**Infirmary - Three Days Earlier -**

"Rogue, may I helpfully suggest that you get some sleep somewhere other than here."

Rogue lifted her head from Wolverine's abdomen. "I'm fine storm. Don't worry." She popped the kinks from her neck and stretched her back. "Has Beast found out anything yet?"

"No, we have no idea what happened. It makes no sense that Robert has recovered while Logan remains trapped within his own mind."

Wolverine's hand twitched and Rogue rose off her seat excitedly, "did you see that. He's waking."

Ororo gently touched the younger woman's shoulder. "He has been moving like that for awhile Marie. It is progress but we have no way of knowing if and when he will wake up. I would not want you to raise your hopes and be disappointed."

Henry's arrival did nothing to break Rogue from her concentration on Wolverine's now still form. "Any change yet?"

"I'm afraid not. Any new information?" Ororo questioned.

"No. Young Bobby seems to be ok. He is in a bit of pain but aside from the usual bruises and scrapes he is as fit as ever. Logan has been in this coma for six hours but he doesn't seem to be exhibiting any pain."

"It's his mutation. He will wake up, won't he?"

Henry turned to look at Rogue. Her face was tired and wan from her vigil. She had touched little of her dinner but her expression of hope kept him from telling her the truth.

"I imagine so, it may take so time. I suggest you sleep." Beast said.

"I can't. I have to be here in case he wakes up. I need to be here," she implored.

"Marie. Logan would not want you to drain yourself this way. I'll come and get you personally if anything changes. But for now you need to rest. You won't be much help to him if you are exhausted." Ororo supplied.

"Alright. I'll go to my room but I'll be back in a few hours." Rogue announced.

"Of course." Ororo agreed.

Henry and Ororo watched as Rogue touched her lips to Wolverine's hand. It was too quick for the pull of her power but both mutants saw a tiny streak of blue zoom from her kiss and absorb into his hand.

It went completely unnoticed by Rogue herself.

She left the room making them both promise to let her know if anything in his condition changed. Only when the door snapped closed behind her did they run to examine Wolverine.

"What was that? Did you see it?" Henry asked checking the still wolverine for any changes. He checked his vitals and looked at the monitors but nothing showed up.

"Henry, that was not Marie's power. It was something else."

Henry McCoy nodded at Ororo Munroe. "Whatever it was, it called to her from him. They have a deeper connection than I had first anticipated."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means, my dear Storm that Rogue may be what is keeping Wolverine in his current state. And only she will be able to get him out of it."

Henry's statement was answered by the suddenly louder yet steady beating of Wolverine's heart.


End file.
